The Take-over of Calgary
Notes Just to let you know that there's probably going to be alot of violence and swearing. What do you expect if a Zombie apocalpse is involved? Part 1 It was about 8:00pm as dusk drew over the city of Calgary. The orange glow shone over the abandoned buildings, boarded up and windows smashed in, and the streets, rubbish and pieces of broken boarding spewed all around. It was silent, except for the sound of the wind and the shuffling of the... "BANG" ... "Ooo, i think ya got a headshot bud!" Two people had taken into hiding up in the fourth story of one of the taller buildings in the street. The first, a young man in mid-twenties with dark brown hair, was leant out of the broken window with a rifle in hand. The other, a young woman who was in her late teens, stood behind him staring out with a large bulky pair of binoculars. Brian looked up from his rifle and grinned at the woman, who was still looking out. Pausing for a moment, she eventually lowered them "Yup, you got him good" she spoke with a noticeable scouse accent "They seem to be gone at the moment, we should make our way back now really" She flicked a strand of long black hair that was hanging down her face behind her ear "Boss said a hoard is comin' tonight, be pretty nasty to be caught up in that" Brian nodded and reloaded his rifle "Well we can tell him that we cleared another block for now can't we?" he replied as he turned for the door, stopping as he realised she wasn't following. "Oi Diana, are we going or what?" There was a moment of silence and Brian walked back over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder "You alright?" Diana looked up suddenly and nodded "Oh, yeah bud" she shook herself a little "Jus' got slightly distracted, that's all" Brian didn't look too convinced but gestured to the door again "Come on then" he spoke gently "Better get back" They moved out onto the street, checking each turning off and behind them every so often. Diana hauled her rucksack off one shoulder and rummaged through it, pulling out an energy bar. Putting the rucksack back on, she unwrapped it and snapped it in half, offering it to Brian who accepted it. "Oo yo ink iss is onna et etter ud?" Diana spoke after taking a large bite of the bar. "What?" Diana paused for a moment and then spoke again "Do you think this'll ever be over bud?" Brian shrugged solemnly. He didn't like this subject coming up, and he wished she'd stop bringing it up. "To be honest, i dunno" "Maybe the gov' or the army might 'ave sorted it out an' it's just taking a while to fix it?" Diana spoke nervously "They wouldn't jus' abandon everyone right?" she glanced up at Brian for a moment when she didn't receive a reply and hung her head. "Sorry bud" "Don't be, it's on a lot of people's minds at the moment" - - - - Brian and Diana had only seeked refuge in the settlement for a few months now. It had been set up not long after the rising happened. Logan, the leader, had decided that he wasn't going to let a bunch of brain munchers take over the city, he and Carter took risky measures just to get this far. There was a huge wall that surrounded the base, constructed with pieces of concrete, wood, fencing and what else was found at the time it was built. The two stood infront of the gate as Brian called out at the defence. "Oi Halifax! Can you open the door please?" They waited as they heard rummaging and a young man appeared swinging a large ring of keys. " Hey guys, anything interesting 'appen?" he spoke as he unlocked the gate and let them in. " Nar, not really. Bud got a couple of headshots though" Diana replied "You know where boss is?" "Nope, probably at the 'ospital gawping at Gracie again" Brian chuckled but stopped as Diana looked at him sharply "Well I think it's cute that he's actually found someone" "Except the fact she doesn't even notice 'im watching her" Halifax paused for a moment "If anyone did that to me I would be pretty creeped out" Diana gave disapproving looks at them both "You two are jus' mean, maybe he's jus' gettin' the courage to tell her?" Before either Brian or Halifax could reply, a loud Scottish voice bellowed out at them from above. "Hey you two! Get your asses over to Logan now! 'Fax, you get back to work!" Halifax pulled a face "Carter's in a grouchy mood, been yelling at everyone all day. Especially me" he made his way over to the ladder "See you guys" - - - - Logan stood at the desk with a puzzled look on his face. Spread out was a large map of the city, various sections coloured or circled differently. Sighing, he sat down in his chair and began scribbling notes down. "I told you he was in here!" "Well you never know, 'Fax might have been telling the truth. Just this time he wasn't" Logan looked up and grinned as the door clicked open with Diana and Brian walking in. "Cleared the area?" "Yup, for now anyway" Diana replied confidently. "Good" Logan spoke as he got a yellow marker and circled a small square on the map "Probably could get a couple of the fellas to work on securing the area by tomorrow then" He looked up again to see Diana and Brian pulling faces at each other "And try not to let any of your little fights get in front of your job okay?" he spoke with a smile "It's late so you can begin any more work tomorrow" "Thanks Boss!" Diana spoke as they turned to the door. "Oh and before you go, can you let McClane and Shade know that they've got nightshift? They've probably spent the whole day sleeping anyway" Tori McClane looked up from his bunk over at Ross, nicknamed 'Rambo' for his general recklessness out of the base, half-asleep on his own bunk, and then at Shade, who's real name untold, was lovingly shining his shotgun "Hey asshole, why are you so in love with that stupid piece of crap. It doesn't even work properly". The other man looked up surprise that young man actually spoke to him "Well -err-, I've had it for a while now and it's one of the few things I still own" "Wow, that is so heart-breaking. Why don't you just go and marry the fucking thing?" Tori spat out irritated. "Watch your mouth Tori, no need to start on him for no reason" Ross spoke opening an eyelid lazily. "Well I'm sorry" Tori spoke sarcastically "I just find it stupid that he's so attached to a lump of scrap" he turned back to Shade "Which by the way, I hope it blows up in your fucking face" Brian popped his head around the door "McClane, Shade, you're on duty tonight" Tori climbed out of his bunk "Ugh, Shade if you're bringing that thing, stay on the other fucking side of the base" The older man pulled a face and Tori just stuck his middle finger at him before leaving. "What was that all about?" Brian asked as he sat down. "He's just being his usual self Chambers, acting like a tough guy" Ross spoke "Even though Shade, why haven't you fixed that gun anyway?" Shade placed the gun down on his bed and shrugged "Halifax was gunna fix it, when he found some parts for it" he sighed "I have no idea what to look for or I woulda done it myself" "Fair enough then" Ross spoke as he sat up and stretched his arms with a yawn "But I recommend following McClane's warning, I don't want another fight" Brian watched as Shade nodded and then left the room. "So how have you been then Chambers?" Ross spoke "You and your girl's getting around fine?" Brian chuckled "She's not my girl, but yeah, I think we know our way around" "That's good" Ross paused with a smile as Halifax walked in "Hey Kiddo, finished duty now then?" "Yup, bloody pain it was" the young man spoke pulling off his jacket and chucking it onto his own bed "Logan was right about that 'oard, the others are managing out there fine though" he sat down next to Ross "Hopefully Logan or Carter'll let me scout tomorrow, I can't be bothered with going on defence again" "Then you can look for parts for Shade's gun too" Halifax paused confused for a moment before answering again "Oh yeah, I suppose I should do that, 'ad forgotten about that" Ross sighed and patted him on the back "Just don't forget about it again alright?" he stood up "I'm gonna go and check on McClane and Shade, you know, just incase" The food hall was a couple of buildings away from the sleeping quarters. It was built from an old school, mostly using the canteen for cooking and serving and the rest for storage. Diana was sitting by the window, tucking in a bowl of vegtable pasta which was mostly just vegetables. "Hello!" Diana looked with her mouth full of food to see Grace. "Would it be okay if I sat with you?" she asked. Diana nodded and carried on eating as Grace sat down. "So have you and Brian been well?" "Yeah, we're both alive so it's all good" "Yes, indeed" Diana looked at her for a moment, pointing her fork at her slightly "So what 'ave you been doing?" Grace shuffled uncomfortably "We had a couple of cases come in today. Mostly cuts and bruises but…" she paused and looked at the table "You know Evans right?" Diana nodded, the feeling of dread getting stronger as she knew what the doctor was going to say next. "Well, he was trying to hide a bite from us. Carter and Ross had to put him out of his misery before it got worse" Grace looked down at the table "I really wish we could do something more than just shooting them but we're not really sure if there's even a way" Diana looked at her soup, she didn't feel hungry any more. "Well you could try to make an antidote and then try it if anyone gets bitten?" Grace shook her head "I haven't got the time, I have to keep everything in check and even then there isn't the right equipment that I would need" she sighed "Sometimes it's really irritating working in some makeshift hospital. I am thankful that by some miracle we have running water though" The next day, Brian was awoken by someone shaking him violently. "Woah, Woah!! Stop it!" he scowled angrily and sat up, the person letting go of them "Well then you shouldn't be such a fucking deep sleeper princess!" Brian rubbed his eyes and looked at the time "Tori, it's only 5:00am" "Well, you've been the lucky winner on getting to go fucking scouting" Tori spoke "Along with me and Ward" "What about Diana?" Tori rolled his eyes impatiently "Your fucking girlfriend can't go everywhere with you, she's already gone off with Rambo and Redbull to shoot shit up" "Whatever, I'll be ready in a minute" Brian spoke irritated "And she's not my girlfriend" Tori smirked "Yeah, what ever you fucking say princess" and before Brian could say anything else, he had already left. Brian pulled a crumpled up shirt from under his bed and pulled it on, then looked around for his jacket. He peered out of the window for a moment to see it was raining heavily "Atleast it'll wash away all the blood" he grimanced. "Come on!" Johnny shouted from the end of the corridor "You are so slow! They're gunna catch up!" Diana turned around to see that the zombies were quite a distance back "Oh shuttap you moron, they're way be'ind!" she called back. As she caught up Johnny began shooting at the zombies "Where's Rambo gone?" Diana asked "I dunno, past me i guess" Johnny spoke as she pushed past him "hey, what're you doing?" Diana looked down the other corridor "Boss told us to stick together so we won't be picked off" Johnny laughed "He was only talking to us two, Ross is like a tank, he'll be fine!" he quietened down a bit "Well, as long as we don't start a hoard off. That'd would just fuck us up" Diana looked at him nervously "What would it take to trigger an 'oard off?" "Oh, an explosion of some sort usually, the stupid bastards have a thing for loud noises" Johnny spoke whilst reloading "And light too, which is the major reasons why we always have zombies trying to get into the base. They're like bloody moths" Category:Zombie Apocalypse Category:Raytori Category:Story